


[podmeta] bad romance: dracula, twilight, and rape culture

by Annapods



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Demons (TV 2009), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Academic Paper, Essay, Essays, F/M, Imprinting, Literature, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rape Culture, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Victim Blaming, Werewolves, fandom nonfiction, feminist criticism, graduate thesis, issues of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: [100indecisions'] no-kidding master's thesis, the tl;dr version of which can be summarized as "Twilight sucks, but not because teenage girls love it or because it contains sparkling vampires".Actual abstract: "Despite being generally received as wholesome entertainment, Stephenie Meyer’s Twilight series implicitly supports rape culture by subtly reinforcing dangerous ideas about romance and relationships. In order to demonstrate the pervasive nature of these attitudes at work in the Twilight series, this paper first describes the concept itself and the crucial features of the beliefs that support it. Dracula—and, more importantly, the prevailing cultural perceptions about Stoker’s novel—functions as an important intertext for Twilight thanks to its status as one of the earliest popular vampire novels, and I use it to show how these attitudes can normalize certain assumptions about sexuality in a context generally assumed to involve a clear sexual interpretation. My examination of the books in Meyer’s modern vampire narrative takes this idea further, arguing that the same attitudes applied to Dracula provide an even more subtle representation of the mindsets that comprise and perpetuate rape culture."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Romance: Dracula, Twilight, and Rape Culture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721993) by [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions). 



> written by 100indecisions, and a mega thank you to her for allowing me to record this!  
> (for the no dialogue square)

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/brdtarc) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/qee2rzjqjvhmc4u/AAAB3IwkM5RdKoOpV4RvbSuOa?dl=0)

1\. introduction and literature review

2\. dracula

3\. the twilight saga literature review

4\. twilight: synopsis and analysis

5\. twilight: analysis – violence and sexuality

6\. twilight: analysis – male privilege and female passivity

7\. twilight: analysis – victim blaming

8\. twilight: analysis – objectification and diminished importance of consent


End file.
